What If?
by Adrienne L. Mendal
Summary: What if Harry’s lived with the Malfoy’s all (not every minute of it only like a some years later) his life. What if Lucius was a spy? What if Harry has a secret that he doesn’t even know the answer to? What if there is a new student at Hogwarts?SLASH!


Summary:

What if Harry's lived with the Malfoy's all (not every minute of it only like a some years later) his life. What if Lucius was a spy? What if Harry has a secret that he doesn't even know the answer to? What if there is a new student at Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Harry Potter. I have not a clue if someone else has this plot but whatever characters that are made up are mine. All I have is my trusty cell phone my camera and maybe like a dollar so don't sue!

Warning: There will be slash, abuse, slight drinking, and others.

A/N: Ok well I'm going to start off when Harry is uhhh like 8 years old the day before his birthday so that means he is turning 9. He is not yet at the Malfoy's but you will see.

I need a beta desperately! Comment and ask me or tell me PLEASE!

Chapter One: Thank You

Harry is 8 years old and still lives with the Dursley's. They are the most disgusting and rude people he has ever met. Not like he has met many people, but from the people he has the Dursley's are the worst kind.

Since his parent's had died in a car crash he has lived with them. They had always been mean to him, giving him a room that was a cupboard. Never loving or caring and always forced him to do things against his will. Things nobody should endure. He had been abused since the age of 5 by both his aunt and uncle. At the age of 6 that's when the rape had started, but only Uncle Vernon did this. Aunt Petunia always watched and laughed an evil laugh. He never had a family never knew his real family and never was really alive ever, until one day.

* * *

It was the day before my birthday. The night before was one of the worst. Aunt Petunia proceeded to punch and slap me; hers weren't the most painful. Uncle Vernon always hurt. He pushed his wife beside and he reeked of alcohol, then you knew it was going to hurt. He proceeded to punch me just like Aunt Petunia and slap and run his finger nails down my sides leaving painful scratches that burned. He licked his lips, which were always a sign of something. Then I heard her laugh again. So evil like a witches laugh. My face never shown any signs of hurt or betrayal with the other times I had been beaten.

He started to unbutton his pants and undo his zipper, and then was when my face just went into shock. A man a very different kind of man, not a kind I have ever seen before. He had long white blonde hair, crystal like eyes, and a mask worn just like mine. He was wearing quit odd clothing, nothing I have ever seen before. His hair was tied back out of his face and he held a cane, but why wasn't he using it. He pulled out a stick? Why would he have a piece of wood? This is kind of odd.

He shouted something but before that even happened I felt something plunge into me, something sharp and painful, that was the first time I ever shown a sign of pain on my face. My vision started to waver. Whatever the man had shouted threw Uncle Vernon off me with some sort of light. Then he shouted something else but my hearing felt like it was going bad. Everything sounded so far away.

He shouted something again and this time it froze my uncle and he fell stiff to the floor; he did the same to my aunt and the reaction was the same. Everything was fuzzy, worse then when I had my classes off. My hearing was just barely there and my consciousness was barely there.

The man, whoever he was, came over to me and looked at me bent over and asked "Are you still here?" and I answered, "Yes" in a slight whisper. He picked me up and he said " Dear boy why did we agree to bring you hear". Then everything went black.

* * *

Flashback

"Please no I didn't do anything wrong. I did all my chores I cooked you…" Harry said at the age 6, but his Uncle Vernon cut him off. "It's not what you didn't do it's what you always do. Being a little brat, if you only knew." Mr. Dursley said with a smirk on his face putting another blow on his nephew. "What don't I know?" said Harry in pleading voice. "Don't ask questions! Go finish making dinner NOW!

Flashback ends

* * *

He had been twisting and turning, very restless. He seemed like he was having a bad dream, or more like a nightmare. How could I let Dumbledore do this to him? How come we had to keep it a secret from the wizarding world that he had a second godfather?

Me, Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

With a sudden jolt I sat up in a bed. Wait, I don't sleep on a bed let alone something this comfortable. Where am I? I never have been in a place this big. It looked bigger than the relatives' house. Wait that I shouldn't think about. There were to many bad memories.

A man walked into the room, he looked familiar, like that man, wait it was that man. He was the one who saved me. But why do I feel no pain. I was stabbed with something, something sharp obviously. Why do I not feel pain? This is so incredibly weird.

I lift up my shirt and I saw nothing, not even a scar. Why was there nothing? Maybe I was asleep for a long time. Yeah that's it I was a sleep. But why is there no scar?

"Harry I do have some explaining to do, I can tell what you are thinking. That will be explained also." said the man who still didn't give me his name. "My name is Lucius Malfoy…" there it was. Now at least I know who he is. "… I am one of your godfathers…" this time I cut him off. "Uhhh… Mr. Malf…" then I was cut off. "Yes you have two godfathers, Sirius Black and myself. Us wizards…" (so much cutting off oh well)

"WHAT! You're a… a… WIZARD! Holy cow that's amazing"

"Harry, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"You're a wizard too."

"You have to be kidding me, I can't be a wizard!"

"But you are and so were your parents. You were born and not soon after your parents were killed by an evil and cruel wizard. A name I am not even willing to say, no one speaks of it." this man, wait no Mr. Malfoy said to me.

"But mister…"

"Please Lucius"

"Ok Lucius, but my parents died in a car crash."

"Ha! A car crash stop Lily and James, that's far from believable I say."

"Wow this is way to much, but the happiest day of my life."

I was so excited. I mean a wizard. Wow that was soooo… cool.

"Oh and Harry"

"Yeah"

"You'll be living with me now."

Now this was truly the happiest day of my life. I finally was…

… free.

* * *

A/N: Ok I hope you like this! I think the ending to this chapter is kind of crappy but oh well. Once again i desperatly need a beta! Please review and leave a comment if you would like to keep up with my horrible grammar and all that crap. Oh and review because you have to and if you don't the next chapter will take forever to be put up!

REVIEW!


End file.
